The present invention relates to an assembling toy block with embedded magnets that is assembled into a regular hexahedral frame and has magnetic balls, such as ball bearings, embedded in edges of upper and lower frames of the block such that the magnets embedded in the edges can overcome polarity between the magnets, which is generated when the blocks are assembled, by rotation, that allows a user to see movements of the magnetic balls, and that helps to develop children's creativity and intelligence while children accumulate, assemble and disassemble three-dimensional building blocks in various ways.
There are many assembling toy building blocks, for instance, Korean Patent No. 10-0430854 discloses a prefabricate toy block set, Korean Patent No. 10-0457305 discloses a rotational magnet joining device and an assembling toy having the same, Korean Patent No. 10-0496129 discloses an assembling toy blocks, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-375134 discloses a block set with magnets, and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0265633 discloses an assembling teaching tool for infants.
The above prior arts will be described in more detail. First, the assembling toy block set disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0430854 includes a concavo-convex structure mounted on opposed and facing surfaces, a plurality of unit blocks separably assembled by gravitation of magnets with opposite polarity, a plurality of block links and block wheels. The assembling toy block set enables infants or children to enjoy playing with blocks because the blocks provide good joining force. Second, assembling toy blocks disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0496129 includes a plurality of parts of polyhedral shapes having joining faces in such a way as to be joined with joining faces of other parts. The parts respectively have magnetic portions formed on the joining faces, so that the block is assembly by magnetic force between the magnetic portion of the part and the magnetic portion of other part, and in this instance, a plurality of magnets are inserted and fixed on each face of the polyhedron.
Third, the rotational magnet joining device and the assembling toy having the same disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0457305 have 85 claims, but the assembling toy is similar in structure with the above-mentioned assembling toys, but there is a greater or less difference in that the magnets are formed in a ball bearing shape.
Fourth, the block set with magnets disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-375134 includes a magnet mounted at an area and a block unit of a ring shape with a predetermined width.
Fifth, the assembling teaching tool for infants disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0265633 includes a plurality of separable bodies divided equally from a completed body, which has a predetermined width and size, at a fixed percentage, and joining means mounted at a predetermined position on an outer face of the separable bodies in order to keep a mutually fixed condition when the separable bodies are joined together. In order to develop intellectual curiosity and intelligence while infants or children join the separable bodies divided equally at the fixed percentage, magnets are inserted and mounted on faces of the hexahedral body. The toy blocks according to the prior arts are all formed by the magnets fixed or inserted on each face of the body like a dice. In all of toys or teaching materials till now, the magnets are fixed, inserted or embedded at fixed positions not to be seen from the outside, and the shapes of the blocks are formed by the magnet's magnetic force